Unique, attractive golf balls, golf equipment, golf packaging and counter displays attract potential buyers. Attractive golf balls and equipment, and unique-looking packaging for golf balls and equipment convey high quality and make the merchandise more attractive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,851 to Melesio discusses using a solid layer of light-reflective glass beads to coat a golf ball so that it can be used at night. When illuminated by a light source, it can be readily located and can be used at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,891 to Snell relates to packaging for golf balls that prevents moisture absorption during storage. This reference discloses a package that includes a sealing member, which is a moisture barrier forming an airtight seal around the golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No.6,044,970 to Shinoda discloses a golf ball package having a holographic display. The hologram sheet comprises a plastic film covering a reflective surface that consists of evaporated metal film with fine irregularities. Depending on the viewing angle, the hologram sheet becomes iridescently colored. In addition, there are also formed, within the irregularly reflective area, both a first regularly reflecting area which reflects incident light from a predetermined angle for displaying an external view of the golf ball, and a second regularly reflecting area which regularly reflects incident light from a different angle for displaying the internal structure of the golf ball. However, this reference requires the use of metal as reflective surfaces to display holographic images.
There remains a need for other methods to make golf balls, golf equipment, and golf packaging to look unique, more attractive and desirable.